geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Ted Guthrie
Ted Guthrie (born July 23, 1985) is a semi-retired wrestler who made his debut in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation via fanfiction writing. Originally, he was a character based off the character, Ted, from Suikoden that the Creator liked a lot, despite his limited screen time in-game. Despite that, he managed to turn the Ted character into a semi-successful one in some of the e-feds out there. It wasn't until the Xtreme Wrestling Federation that a back story was finally crafted for him by both the Creator and Vyxen. When he was young, he was attacked by a gang in Florida that cut a bizarre symbol on the back of his right hand. Whoever saw this symbol was cursed with bad luck, or something horrible would happen to them in the near future. That's the reason he wears the gloves, so no one would ever see it and be cursed like him. To make matters worse, on his graduation day he learned his girlfriend, who went by the name Vyxen, had gotten in a car accident and was more than likely not going to make it through the night. This drove Ted into a depression and he ran away from home. It wasn't until he got to Illinois that he met with Gemini Drake, who convinced him to join the WWF to take his mind off his worries. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2001) Ted's time in the WWF was limited, to say the least. He was brought in at around April as a trainee under Gemini's tutelage. Unfortunately, word got out that after the May pay-per-view, Judgment Day, the WWF was closing down. That night, he wrestled Ron Popeil and won the Hardcore Championship. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Debut and Feud with Lyfe (September 2001) Ted was hired by Gemini to come to the EIWF as a member of the WWF Rebellion. When he signed on, he immediately feuded with Lyfe, an EIWF Superstar who won the WWF's Television Championship a week before. Ted revealed that the match was supposed to be between Lyfe and Tazz, instead of Lyfe and Raven - another EIWF Superstar. He believed it was a conspiracy to keep the title away from the company, and challenged Lyfe to a First Blood match for it. Of course, after Ted stated he was going to take Lyfe's soul, he was immediately made fun for his promo by the EIWF locker room. He had thought about quitting, since he knew he wasn't going to win, but it was Lyfe who convinced him to stay. Throughout September, Ted tagged with Tazz, who became his mentor and trainer, in preparation for the big fight. During his first EIWF match, where he and Tazz had a handicap match against European Champion, Jared Matulevich, Christian interfered - on the WWF's behalf. As it turned out, Christian was growing restless with how the EIWF constantly ignored him, and knew first hand that it was time for some payback. Together, the three defeated Lyfe, Jared, and newcomer Z-Pac in a six-man tag match the night before the pay-per-view, Uprising. At the event, thanks to Tazz's interference, Ted managed to bust Lyfe open and win the Television Championship back to the Rebellion. Lyfe gave a heart felt farewell speech to the EIWF crowd after the match, stating it was his final match period. He and Ted stood in the ring, hugged, and rose their arms for the fans. To this day, Ted still owes his first step to greatness to Lyfe, wherever he is. Z-Pac (November 2001) Ted wasn't seen much in October, as it was pretty much the EIWF's dead month. With ratings lowering, and Psycho missing in action to run the show, Gemini ran it in his stead. During the whole month of October, Ted got one match in defeating Triple H to retain his Television Championship. In November, as Commissioner Mick Foley returned, Z-Pac also came back wanting the EIWF's title. Since Psycho didn't do a proper background check on any of the employees, Gemini legitimately had Ted do one on Z-Pac. The information he found was shocking. In October, Z-Pac went to another federation called the United Wrestling Federation - UWF - that only lasted a month. The reason being that one of the wrestlers was shot and killed in a drive-by. Ted told Gemini, who then relayed the information to Psycho, John Hawley, and Foley. Later that night, Ted lost a one-on-one match to Z-Pac. When Z-Pac finally got his chance to go for the EIWF Title, the Undertaker got himself purposely disqualified when it stated in the script he was going to win. Z-Pac went on a rampage, attacking everyone in his path, men and women of all sizes. It took Ted to calm him down, apologizing for doing the background check. The two spoke for a while before Z-Pac chose to leave the company because of Psycho's unfair ways. Departure (January 2002) In November, Ted lost his Television Title to WWF Rebel, Meeko. Since then, he played the role of a detective for Gemini to scope out any new talent. When Psycho hired someone he said he "regretted hiring", Ted tried to get to the bottom of the situation. Of course, the new talent, Zack Degeneres, beat him to the punch by revealing he was once an ex-convict who was out on parole for attempted murder. Had Psycho let Ted go through with his detective storyline, it was going to lead to a feud for the EIWF Hardcore Title, but this scrapped since Zack was determined to win both EIWF and WWF Titles. Ted stayed in the background until January where he and the entire EIWF roster walked out on Psycho after Mahalia's shoot interview. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Debut (January 2002) Upon the EIWF's shut down, rather than joining the reopening of the WWF, Ted went with Gemini to the XWF. Rather than being shunned like he was in EIWF, the XWF locker room treated him as if he was one of their own the whole time. When it was announced Gemini was going to face Diamond Dallas Page for the European Title, Ted wanted in on the action of being in a title match. Sure enough, Intercontinental Champion Matt Hardy gave him the opportunity in a ladder match. Unfortunately, before the match, Jeff's pregnant wife, Rain, walked in the back as Ted was fastening his gloves. She saw his scar, which freaked Ted out, something she wouldn't understand until later. During the ladder match for the IC title, Rain had come to ringside to support her brother-in-law, but was on the receiving end of getting hit by a ladder. The result caused her to miscarry. Hardcore Champion (March-September 2002) Ted tried to keep off camera and away from the roster after he heard the tragic news. He apologized constantly to Lita and Jeff Hardy, stating it was a complete accident. They forgave him, saying that Rain shouldn't have been out there in the first place. He finally explained why he freaked out when she saw his hand. Without showing it, he told them the story of his scar and how it brings misfortune to anyone who beholds it. Lita didn't believe the story, and decided to give Ted some time off to recover. Around this time, Gemini had been captured by Zenkai of the Dragon Circle. Since Ted wasn't around to save him, it had to be Max Turner to do it in his place. When Ted returned, he saw that whatever torture Zenkai had done had turned Gemini's hair completely white. To compensate for not being there for his trainer, he said he would bring home the vacant Hardcore Championship, which he did against Talon Frost of the Nightbreed stable. During the month of May, Ted had to defend his Hardcore Championship against the debuting Sandman. It was needless to say he was no match for the hardcore veteran, and was easily beaten after taking a piledriver off the top turnbuckle through a table. Knowing Ted was going to beat himself up for losing, Gemini called in a favor to an old friend, Tazz, Ted's old trainer. Tazz came to the XWF stating he was going to whip Ted into shape and no longer be a sissy. Through vigorous, and borderline sadistic, training, Ted managed to reclaim the Hardcore Title against Sandman. After the match, he was attacked by newcomer Tommy Gnosis. The two did battle at the XWF June pay-per-view, Road to Nowhere, with Ted coming out on top. When it was revealed Gemini had stolen Stephanie McMahon's child, Zack, a while back, Chris Jericho - her on-screen boyfriend at the time - wanted nothing more than to beat him down. Despite every chance he got, he was always stopped by Ted and Tazz. The two settled things at the July pay-per-view, Royal Rampage, with the champ retaining once again. Feud with Christian and Raven (September-November 2002) Though Ted had no action in August, he got his hands full in September as Raven debuted. The two battled for the Hardcore Title, which Ted managed to get a victory on him. After the match, he was viciously assaulted by the Intercontinental Champion and best friend of Raven's, Christian. Tazz tried to get to the bottom of the attack, but got no answers, other than it was personal. At the next show, Ted called out Raven and Christian, only to get to Vyxen, the girl he believed was dead. It tore Ted up to see her with his enemy, but he knew he had brought it on himself for not being there for her when she needed him most. That night, he lost the Hardcore Title to Raven. Ted tried to wrap his mind around things, but couldn't quite get over that Vyxen was alive this whole time. Every time he tried to talk to her, he was always assaulted by Christian and Raven. During a segment in October, when it looked like Vyxen was finally going to forgive Ted, he was attacked brutally by Christian and Raven again. This one led to him being hospitalized. Tazz tried to defeat Christian at the pay-per-view, Trick or Treat, for the IC title, but came up short handed. As Christian celebrated his victory, Ted returned and attacked his nemesis with a lead pipe. The rivalry between Ted, Tazz, Christian, and Raven was going to only lead to disaster for anyone who got in their way. Finally, Jeff and Lita decided that at the November pay-per-view, Eve of Destruction, they would settle it at last. Raven, earlier in the night, defeated Tazz to retain the Hardcore Title, while Christian and Ted battled in a Buried Alive match. Ted had the match won until Raven interfered once again, helping his partner bury the former Hardcore Champion. After the match, Vyxen helped Ted out of the pit. Vyxen (November 2002-January 2003) With Eve of Destruction over, Ted and Vyxen tried their hardest to make their relationship work again. This only stirred up jealousy in her sister, Azrael, who vowed to end it. In a sick act, she hired indies wrestler, "Sick" Nick Mondo to take Ted out at the December pay-per-view, Survivor Games. When it looked like Mondo was going to a get a submission victory over him, the lights started to go off and on as Azrael revealed her true assailant. Someone Ted was no stranger to, Adam Flash. It turned out that Adam was a part of the gang that cut the symbol into his hand. All it took was for Azrael to do some digging and she found the man she knew would handle the job. In the end, a brawl ensues featuring Ted, Mondo, Vyxen, Azrael, and Flash. In January, after the holidays were done and over with, Ted and Vyxen prepared themselves for a final confrontation with Adam Flash. During the match, Ted was brutally beaten to a bloody pulp to the point he couldn't stand. Not even security, medics, or Vyxen could hold him up. His injury was so severe he had to be wheeled out on a stretcher. The storyline was suppose to continue, but Adam had left the company long before Ted returned. Unfortunately for Ted, something new happened while he was away. Vyxen had found herself a new man in Sean O'Haire. Dragon Circle (February-March 2003) Ted returned to the XWF, fully healed from his beatdown. However, Dragon Circle member, Reikon, was waiting for him. She brought him to the back and showed him video footage of Vyxen's infidelity with O'Haire. Shocked and unable to grasp the situation, he demanded Vyxen explain herself. She couldn't hide it and confessed she loves O'Haire more. This was all that Reikon needed to fully brainwash Ted into joining the Circle. She had accomplished what Zenkai couldn't do, and that was get to an ally of the Pendragon family. In a fit of rage, he attacked O'Haire with Reikon only adding fuel to the fire. New president Jeff Hardy made a match between Sean O'Haire and Ted at the February pay-per-view, St. Valentine's Massacre. Ted battled him to the best of his ability, but it wasn't enough. He lost the match, and had to endure the scene of him kissing Vyxen as they left. With the XWF's WrestleMania coming up, the Dragon Circle had to make an impact. Reikon propose a match between both Zenkai and Ted to determine who would go after which Pendragon with a title. If either of them won, that person would fight Gemini for the Intercontinental Title, while the loser went after his brother Mordred for the Light Heavyweight Title. Ted got the victory, earning him the right to face his former friend and teacher. At WrestleMania, Gemini dominated the whole match until Ted ended it with a chair shot for a disqualification. As the two glared, Gemini retaliated by hitting the Celestial Fire on his former student. Various feuds and departure (April-June 2003) With WrestleMania done, Gemini confronted Ted on his recent actions. Ted saw the error of his way and parted ways with the Dragon Circle to stay with Gemini and join the Thrillers. At the June pay-per-view, Road to Nowhere, Raven announced the coming of "The Horror Show." During a match against Raven for the Hardcore Title, Ted was brutally assaulted by the Horror Show, a group consisting of Christian, Justin Credible, CM Punk, and various others. This led to a stable war between the Natural Born Thrillers and the Horror Show. Before the feud could escalate further, Gemini was let go from his contract and the XWF quietly shutdown. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Ted and Tazz signed on for the very short-lived IWF as a part of the tag team division. They battled Kurt Angle and Crowbar for the Tag Team Titles at the September event, Pestilence. Tried as they may, they weren't able to get the victory. In October, Ted and Tazz assisted Gemini in the burning of his nemesis, Adam Pyro. However, the police were called in for investigation, Ted and Tazz as leading suspects. The police officer in question was none other than Nick Smith, the husband of Doris - Max's twin sister. Together, Nick and Doris frequently attacked them, and challenged them to a match at the October pay-per-view, All Hallow's Eve. If they lost, they had to turn themselves in to the police for their crime. However, Ted and Tazz were able to defeat their enemies and avoided prison time. Sometime after All Hallow's Eve, Nick had formed the Nightmares stable with Crowbar, Kurt Angle, Doris, and Brimstone, and led attacks on Ted and Tazz. Luckily, Ted was soon assisted by both Gemini and Ty Willem. On December 16th, Ted and Ty defeated Kurt and Crowbar for the Tag Team Championships, but the reminder of the Nightmares assaulted Tazz in the back. At the pay-per-view, Survivor Games, Ted, Ty, Gemini, and IWF Champion Rambo Mitts were to fight Nick, Brimstone, Crowbar, and Kurt in an elimination style match, but the company had shut down before it could happen. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2013) Ted appears during the History of the EIWF documentary as the host for Chapter 4. He hasn't aged a year it appears. He plays a supportive role for Gemini Drake in the special episode acting as his informant for the Martin Demerton/Alejandro San La Muerte feud. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Final Judgment (Judgment slamhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czVpGNJh3vc) - 2002-current *Soul Eater (Reverse suplex into a powerslam) - 2001-current Signature Moves *Tazzplex - adopted from Tazz *Falling inverted DDT - adopted from Christian *Dysthmia DDT (Lifting spinning DDThttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co0WFs3mqEU) - adopted from Lyfe *Frankensteiner *Spinning heel kick *DDT *Swinging neckbreaker *Springboard crossbody *Sidewalk slam *Double arm DDT *Full nelson slam *Death Valley Driver *Samoan drop *Guillotine leg drop Managers *Gemini Drake *Tazz *Christian *Vyxen *Meredith Nicknames *'Soul Eater' *"D&D Kid" - by EIWF locker room Entrance Themes *"Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (2001) - WWF/EIWF *"Path Vol. 2" by Apocalyptica and Sandra Nasic (2002; 2003) - teaming with Gemini *"Just Another Victim" by Cypress Hill (2002) - XWF - while teaming with Tazz *"Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (2002-2003) - XWF *"The Red" by Chevelle (2003) - XWF - as a member of the Dragon Circle *"Bark At The Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne (2003) - IWF Championships and accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Hardcore Championship *WWF Television Championship Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF Hardcore Championship - 2 times Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF Tag Team Championships (1 time w/Ty Willem) Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Cruiserweight Championship *HCW Television Championship Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game Category:RPG Category:Fanfiction